Hulk (Marvel Comics)
|-| Gray Hulk= |-| Hulk= |-| World War Hulk= |-| World Breaker Hulk= |-| Immortal Hulk= |-| Immortal Hulk (Nyx)= Origins: Marvel Comics Classification: Human, Gamma Monster Threat level: God || Quasar || Quasar || Quasar || Quasar || Celestial Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation (can absorb Gamma Radiation), Immortality, Regeneration (High-Mid, sometimes Mid-High), Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Hulk get's stronger the angrier he gets, and there is no limit to his rage), Adaptation (grew gills for an underwater battle) '''Physical strength: At least Stellar+ level lifting (held the weight of Proxima's spear, which was a life giving star and a supernova all at once), Solar System striking || At least Solar System+ striking, higher when not holding back || At least Solar System+, far higher striking strength || At least Universe+ striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Planet+ (destroyed a meteor over twice the size of Earth with a jump) || At least Solar System+ (consistently portrayed as the equal of Thor Odinson (who himself admitted fighting Hulk was incredibly difficult as he would restrain himself earlier whilst battling him for fear of becoming as dangerous as Hulk was, however Hulk was still capable of matching and overpowering him in his Warrior Madness while masquerading as the Maestro), who with the help of Beta Ray Bill destroyed multiple stars. Consistently bested Hercules as well. Absorbed Pandora's Box which clocks in at 133.45 Hercs, a single Herc being the maximum energy Hercules can expend in one go (approximately 36.8 KiloFoe atleast, scaling from Thor). Comparable to Nightcrawler who fills a Universe withlight) || At least Solar System+ (as World War Hulk, was far stronger than his regular self and was able to battle and defeat all of Earth's heros, including the Sentry who has the power of 1,000,000 exploding suns, while holding back) || Solar System+, likely far higher (much more powerful as Worldbreaker Hulk than he was as World War, was destroying the Dark Dimension battling with Red-She Hulk. Had to be expelled by Umar from said dimension to prevent it's destruction) || At least Multi-Solar System, likely far higher (has been stated to be the strongest he's ever been by Thor who he beat in one punch, Captain America stated he's never seen Thor been hit that hard, easily soloed the Avengers team, which included Jane Foster and Hercules. Defeated an avatar of TOBA, defeated Nyx's son, who was powerful enough to beat Nightmare in his own realm) || At least Universe+, possibly Low Multiverse (momentarily absorbed the 3rd piece of Nyx's soul, the Night That May Yet Be, which contain her power. This gave him a third of her power exponentially boosting his own. Was easily beating her around. Even at her weakest, Nyx slaughtered Olympus and snapped Zeus' neck. Zeus is comparable to Odin. At 2/3 of her power, Nyx erased all the stars in the universe, there are an estimated 300 sextillion stars in Universe. She is a primal aspect, greater than the Gods. Was going to remake the Multiverse in her image, one of eternal darkness) Durability: Planet+ || Solar System, likely Multi-Solar System || Solar System+, likely Multi-Solar System || At least Multi-Solar System || Universe+, likely Low Multiverse (survived a serious attack from Nyx) Speed: '''Supersonic+ travel speed, at least FTL to TransUniversal+ combat and reaction speed depending on rage (consistently kept up with characters like Thor, Silver Surfer and even the hammer Mjolnir, all of whom can cross the universe is short time frames, Thor having crossed the universe in the time a being from a dying world completed his prayer and rowing the Asgardian ship as galaxies passed by in a blur, and the Surfer having outran the wave of destruction which was as fast as the big bang) '''Intelligence: '''Usually below Average. Above Average as World War/Breaker/Immortal Hulk '''Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: Dozens of Kilometers, Planetary sometimes (shook the Planet multiple times) '''Weaknesses: '''Immortal Hulk is weak to sunlight, this causes him to transform back into Bruce Banner '''Standard equipment: '''None Notable '''Key: '''Gray Hulk | Hulk | World War Hulk | World Breaker Hulk | Immortal Hulk | Immortal Hulk (Nyx shard absorbed) Note : Hulk only possessed the Shard of Nyx for a very limited amount of time Category:Comics Category:Marvel Category:Superhero Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Sonic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:TransU speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Anti-hero Category:Male Category:Current Threat level: Quasar Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Protagonist Category:Avenger